THE MUSICIAN
by japanesenut
Summary: Naruto is an apprentice in Konoha. Careles and bored he meets two unique performers from the water country, Sasuke and Neji. As Naruto befriends them he finds the sad truth behind their lives and the reality he lives in. SASUNEJI


**HI! This is my first time writing a Naruto ficc. My all time favorite is SasuNeji and there's not enough ficcs with this pairing so I just thought I might write one. I actually dreamt this on the bus while I was on my way home (I feel asleep :P) and I decided to write it down. It's kinda stupid I suppose. It's AU and will have a little OCC (mainly on sasuke's part) so I don't want flames please. OH! This might look like its narusasu or naruneji…but its not, Narusasu will be hinted a lot and it's very important, but it will eventually become nejisasu. And if anyone is interested in hearing the song they were playing please tell me…ill gladly send it.  reviews are welcomed. **

**Warnings: AU, OCC (ONLY A LITTLE), SHONEN-AI.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR KONOHA, OR SASUKE (SOB) OR NEJI (SOB SOB) OR ANYONE.**

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAHEY!**

"**Hurry Naruto!" **

**  
"HAI! HAI! Coming coming!" **

**The streets Konoha were cold and wet, yet various people walked about their business. Mitchhan was an especially busy street, illuminated dimly by torches; people entered the shops, restaurants and theatres looking for fun. And among all those people a young blonde made his way through, carrying a heavy bag and struggling to reach his sensei. **

"**Dammit Kakashi-sensei! Will you slow down! I got to carry you stuff you know!" the blonde screeched at a young man with silvery hair. **

**  
"Naruto-kun don't complain! We got to hurry! I want to get a good table!" Kakashi mumbled as he dodged a couple of drunks who blocked his way.**

**Naruto fumed a bit more. He had agreed to go with Kakashi because he was promised the best ramen in the world….THE BEST!!!! But he never agreed to carry some stupid stuff! He shouldn't have come! He was tired and annoyed; he wanted to go to bed! **

**Yet…**

**It _was _promised to be the best ramen in the world.**

"**Oh! Here it is!" Kakashi said with a happy smile and pushed Naruto inside before he could protest. They entered a fancy building with lots of people inside; it was a nice place full of busy waitresses in pink kimonos who smiled about and served sake and tea. **

**Small white tables were scattered everywhere and they seemed to stand out against the red carpet. On the roof several lanterns lit the room and among them several impressive paper dragons circled about, looking as if they were flying thought a cloudy sky. There was also a stage, it was not big or small, and it seemed to fit the place perfectly. It had red curtains that made the bright costumes of the dancers performing stand out. **

"**Welcome! A table for two I presume?" A young girl with pink hair approached them with a smile and bowed respectfully. Naruto blushed a little, the girl was kind of cute and really perky, Kakashi on the other side smiled and shook his head.**

"**No, we are expecting a third" He said pleasantly and the girl smiled.**

"**hai! Follow me please!" she said and walked towards a table near the stage.**

**As Naruto followed he frowned at the elder's back.**

"**Who's the third?" he asked but Kakashi ignored him again.**

**As they reached their table the pink haired girl handed them menus and walked away. **

"**It's a very nice place isn't it Naruto-kun?" Kakashi said with a bright smile as he looked at a dancing geisha. Naruto didn't answer; he was busy looking at the menu. Several minutes later the girl returned and took their orders, smiling pleasantly as Naruto ordered 4 bowls of ramen. **

"**Anything else?" the girl asked with silly smile at Kakashi who had simply asked for tea.**

"**No thank you, I'll wait just a bit more" Kakashi said looking towards the door. As if on cue a man appeared at the door and approached them.**

"**Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked confused as said man sat with them.**

"**Hi Naruto!" Iruka said with a grin.**

"**What are you doing here?" Naruto screeched and he banged his fist on the table. **

"**I invited Kakashi over, and asked him to bring you too" Iruka said with a smile "I heard there's going to be a good show tonight! Some performers from the water country came; they are really famous all around the world! I think this might be educational for you." **

"**Water country?" Naruto asked confused and Iruka nodded.**

"**Just wait and see, lots of people are here just to see them perform. You'll like it" **

**Naruto glared at Iruka and was about to retort when his first bowl of ramen was placed before him.**

"**Fine…" he murmured and began to gulp down his food. **

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAHEY!**

**Naruto was on his third bowl of ramen when the lights were dimmed. Everyone on the restaurant had shushed and their attention was focused on the stage.**

"**Oh! Finally! It's starting!" Iruka said with a smile and Kakashi nodded eagerly. Naruto just frowned and slumped against the table. **

**Everyone began to clap as the red curtains were pulled and it revealed two performers. They were two young boys, about Naruto's age. They were both very pale and had very dark hair. They were dressed in very fancy dark blue kimonos that looked like they were made from the fanciest silk and made their skin stand out even more. **

**The smaller of the two had short messy hair that fell in bangs around his perfect little face. He had onyx black eyes that seemed to pierce everyone in the room. The tallest had very long hair that seemed to shine even thought it was as dark as night. And his eyes were the weirdest thing Naruto had ever seen, they were white.**

**Naruto stared at them in shock. He didn't know why he was so enthralled by these boys who didn't even smiled; they just bowed respectfully and withdrew from some long cases a pair of koto. **

"**Wow! These water country kids are really good looking" Kakashi commented and Iruka hit him lightly on the head.**

"**Pervert!" He whispered and turned to look at the kids who were getting ready to play the instruments "thought you are right, they are quite gorgeous." **

**Without warning both boys began to play. Their hands began to move on the strings with astonishing grace. The smaller began to tap the strings lightly drawing out some peace full notes at first; slow and steady. The other added a note here and there, his hands seeming to tap the strings with greater strength than the other boy. **

**Suddenly the melody increased a bit of speed and the smaller seemed to sway lightly with it. He moved his hands rapidly and his upper body and head seemed to move with them. It was hardly noticeable, yet it was still there, and it had the same grace the music seemed to have.**

**The other boy tapped the strings now and then. But each little note he made added power to the song. He was studier than the smaller boy and as the song advanced in pace he began to add more and more notes, yet he didn't seem to move much unless it was needed. **

**In the end, they made the most beautiful melody Naruto had ever heard. It was gentle yet strong. It was so perfectly balanced, it overwhelmed him. He didn't want them to finish, he wanted them to go on and on. But eventually the notes died down and finally ended.**

**Everyone in the room clapped loudly and stood making cheers and loud complements. The boys bowed several times before walking off the stage. **

**  
"That was the most amazing thing ever!!!" Iruka said excitedly and Kakashi agreed.**

"**It was truly beautiful!" Kakashi said still clapping.**

"**What did you think Naruto?" Iruka turned at blond who was looking numbly at the stage "eeer? Naruto?"**

**The blond seemed to come of his stupor and turned to the older man who was looking at him concerned. **

**  
"I loved it!" Naruto suddenly screamed with a smile, surprising both older men "it was amazing Iruka-sensei! I loved it! I just gotta meet them sensei! I have to! I'll be right back"**

"**WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU STUPID! NARUTO COME BACK HERE!" Iruka said angrily as he stood to stop the kid who was already advancing towards back stage "NARUTO! KAKASHI STOP HIM!" **

"**OI! Naruto don't do anything silly!" Kakashi said lazily as he stood.**

"**THAT DOESN'T HELP! DAMMIT NARUTO COME BACK!" Iruka screeched and yelped as he crashed with blond waitress and created the perfect distraction for Naruto to sneak in. **

**  
LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALHEY!**

**Naruto snickered as he entered back stage. It was a small place, where costumes, boxes, and makeup were crammed everywhere. And it was full of people! Performers where everywhere stretching, getting dressed and running out stage. But some of those performers were making a small circle around something and cooing all over it. **

**Naruto headed towards them, but as he did someone bumped into him.**

"**Oh! gomen-ne!" **

**Said the other person quickly and ran of the opposite direction. it happened so fast, Naruto only got to notice it was the smaller of the water country boys. **

"**Hey! Hey wait!" Naruto screamed as he tried to catch up to the other boy but he had already disappeared. **

"**hmmmmm…" Naruto pouted in disappointment as he stared at a empty corridor where the boy had disappeared off to. He was sure he had seen the other boy run this way "he ran this way I saaarght!" **

**Without warning Naruto was pushed once again, this time harder, making him trip and fall. The other person tripped too and fell on top of Naruto. **

"**Hey get off!" Naruto screeched as he pushed the other person of him "what the hell is…" **

**Naruto stared wide eyed. In front of him was the other boy, he was standing shakily and looking at Naruto with a deadly glare.**

"**Hey its you!" Naruto yelled out pointing but the other boy didn't pay attention as he ran past Naruto. **

**  
"hey wait!" Naruto said running after him "hey! Where are you going?"**

**The white eyed boy didn't stop or even heard. He looked sort of worried as he ran out the door and looked around.**

**  
"I gotta find him!" He suddenly said desperately and Naruto frowned.**

"**Who?"**

"**Sasuke!"**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!**

**YAY! Ok next chapter we'll find out what happened to Sasuke! Why is Neji looking for him ect. Sorry if this was boring or stupid. And please no flames. **


End file.
